Once
by mondaytrain
Summary: How often do you find the right person? He thought he already found his, she found him instead.
1. One

_For Blossomfall, who created inspiring (parody) videos and also for that certain one that inspired me to write this. May you be happy in your other life._

**ONCE  


* * *

  
****One  


* * *

**

Silence was a rare thing in a music shop. Voices and musical notes filled the air. Promising talents sat on chairs of borrowed instruments as they tried to prefect the songs they have created from their souls, with wishes of sharing their insight of the world, for the world.

With a hand rested on her chin she listened to a particular melody that, to her, seemed to stand out among the rest. Every key felt rich, powerful, yet it still had this certain melancholic quality to it. It hid among the several melodies, as if it does not want to be discovered. Nonetheless she tried to listen, feeling a certain twinge of achievement as she absorbed each and every key that continued the last.

Then, it stopped.

At the same time, she blinked, as if she had just woke up from a dream. She looked around, trying to find the person that had played the melody. Suddenly, the bell at the door rang.

Slightly irritated for the interruption, she whipped her head to the cash register, a forced smile pasted on her face.

Instead of a face she was supposed to see, she was greeted with a pale blue sweater that was underneath the moss green jacket. She sighed, noting how God likes to rub in her lack of height, and then looked up.

She came face to face with a boy, who perfectly stood out among the crowd, a lost look visible on his face.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Instead of answering her question, he ignored her, his eyes fixated on something (or somebody) that was behind her, and then his eyes scanned the whole shop. It was as if he was looking for something, either that or

_He's a robber_, she thought, carefully eyeing him as he walked around the shop. She noticed the guitar that hung on his back. _Though he does not look like one. What would he even steal in a shop that sells instruments? He already has that guitar to begin with. _

Then a thought came through her head.

_Could it be that he's the one who…_

He circled the small shop one more time before returning to the cash register. This time his eyes were gazed on her as he asked, "Did you see a girl here a while ago?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Girl?"

"Uh, yeah," he averted her gaze, rubbed the back of his neck. "Brown eyes, long hair, orange blonde, with hairpins shaped like flowers on each side of her hair."

"Hmm..." she thought, as she tried to recall a customer who fits his description. "No. I'm sorry. Never seen anyone with what you just described."

But she realized that she had not even asked the name of the person he was trying to find. She pondered on questioning the man until he spoke:

"Ah, I see," as he frowned, disappointed. "Well, if you see her…"

Another ringing of the bell.

And he was gone.

* * *

Stacks of boxes and unorganized furniture scattered the apartment she just rented.

"Great," she sighed, cursing the hired movers as she tried to bring a big box to the other room. She thought of seeking help from her neighbors, but quickly dismissed the idea for the fact that she might just disturb them.

Cleaning up should have been simpler since it was such a small apartment. However, even after four hours all she did manage to clear up was the living room. The window now shown a black ink of the night, a few stars twinkled as it tried to outshine the white moon. Although she had a lot of boxes to be removed of its contents and furniture to organize her eyes betrayed to stay awake as the night breeze blew through her open window, giving her chills down her spine. Feeling very tired, she set down her futon in the middle of the room, making a temporary sleeping place just for the night.

_Two. Three nights. Till after I finish unpacking all of these._

Even as she comfortably lay on her futon she still couldn't sleep. Something was keeping her awake. Rolling to one side she stared at one box that seemed to stand out among the rest. She thought of getting up but felt too tired to.

_That has to wait._

Instead, she tried to remember the melody that she heard during her shift at the shop. It seemed to calm her, blowing away all her worries, her problems, her responsibilities, temporarily removing every single horrible memory she had in her. As she went into a deep slumber, the melody still kept itself playing, and it seemed louder than she remembered, as if somebody was actually playing it at that very hour.

Then she remembered the boy at the shop. His pale blue sweater under his moss green jacket, the guitar that hung on his back, his bright orange hair and his seemingly permanent scowl on his face. She wonders how she could still remember the boy clearly.

* * *

"Uhm…excuse me?"

She almost dropped the box she was carrying. Regaining her composure she turned her head to where the voice came from.

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry for bothering you," she said. She had a soft voice, her face almost covered by her unusual haircut, a pair of blue goggles (that seemed like she uses as a headband) stood out among her auburn hair, she looked like they were about the same age. "I'm just here to give you your mail," she said, handing it out. "It seemed that the mailman switched it again. Good thing I checked it before going to my room, I already separated mine."

Putting down the box, she took the mail from her. Checking if one or two was still mixed up, she found none.

"Thank you very much," she said, as she turned her gaze back to her neighbor. She took a good look at her, noticing her (the neighbor's) eyebrows arched in such a way that she looked quite snobbish, betraying her very meek voice. It reminded her a little bit of her brother.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" her neighbor exclaimed. "I know this question is a bit…weird but have you heard the music last night?"

Her eyes blinked in confusion, "Music?"

"Yes," she responded, her eyes darting to the floor. "I just want to ask if you were the one playing it you know. But since it wasn't you then…"

"Wait. What did the music sound like?"

The girl looked back at her, hesitating, but tried to remember it anyway. "Well…I can remember hearing it at about midnight or so, that it sounded like it was being played on a guitar and," her eyes slowly gazed at something else. "It felt sad…"

A few seconds passed then she blinked, as if waking up from a stupor.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said, turning her back to the other side. "Well, I should better get going now. I just hope I could sleep tonight." Murmuring her last sentence.

She didn't hear her, as she placed the mail on top of the box and lifted it both. It unsettled her, knowing that the time she tried to remember the melody was during midnight and that it was being played on the guitar as well.

_Could it be?_ She thought, finally setting down the box inside her apartment. _That it wasn't just me?_

_That there was actually someone playing it after all?_

* * *

_**AN: **I am not much of a fan of AUs but here I am, writing one._

_I hate doing all this in an internet shop. Six more months to endure this torture._

_I hope my terrible writing abilities won't fry anyone's brain._


	2. Two

_I apologize for the long wait. Is anyone still reading this? :)) _

**ONCE**

**

* * *

****Two  


* * *

**

"Inoue Orihime. That's her name."

He was at the music shop again; talking to the black-haired cashier he met the last time.

"Ah, I see," she stared at him for a moment, and then continued. "Was she like your girlfriend or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

She gave a soft laugh.

"What?"

"You two had a fight didn't you?"

He looked down to his feet. "Maybe we did, that's why she left."

"Or maybe you two didn't have a fight. That you tried to avoid it as much as possible. Maybe your relationship became too perfect, too disgustingly perfect that she got so sick of it and left." She looked down to her hands, her mind drifting to something else.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she replied, snapping back to reality. "It seems that you didn't bring your guitar today."

"What guitar?" he asked.

"The one you carried last time? Was it yours?"

"Oh that," he replied, surprised that she actually remembers it. "It's not mine; I borrowed it from my d-…friend."

"Do you know how to play it?"

"No, not really. I know a few songs but that's just about it."

"Really?" she said, a small smile visible on her face. "That's too bad."

"Why?"

"I bet if you play a song for her she'll come back to you."

It was cold outside.

It didn't bother him though, as he continued to stare at the lit window of an apartment. All the while he just stood there, unsure of what to do next. He knew that he desperately needs to talk to her. That some things about them needs to be straightened out.

But he feels like he doesn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Besides…" he breathed out.

"She's gone."

* * *

"She's dead?"

His eyes widened, and then he shook his head and gave a sad smile. "No she's not dead, she's gone."

"Do you love her?"

He gave a low chuckle and mouthed a "No." at the black-haired girl.

The girl gave him a smile and said, "Bullshit."

This seemed to anger him, "What do you mean by 'Bullshit'?"

"I think you still love her."

He stared at the girl with annoyance, "You know what? I don't even know why I told all of this to you!"

"So you STILL love her!" she retorted, a tone of triumph in her words.

"Why do you keep on insisting that I still do!?"

"Because you kept on asking if she passed by this store since the last week!"

"Then maybe I should stop asking if she did!" he growled in annoyance and turned to the door.

"Fine then! And yes, I don't even know why you're telling me all of these things!"

* * *

_Why was I even telling her all of it anyway?_

He was back in his dorm, studying. Or perhaps trying to. His open textbooks were scattered all over his table, a picture lay in the middle of it all.

"_I bet if you play a song for her she'll come back to you."_

_A song…would that be enough for her? _

It seems not. After all, he gave so much pain for her to deal with. He was the one at fault. It was actually a miracle that she loved him long enough before she left.

"_Was she like your girlfriend or something?"_

"No, I don't really think so."

"_I think you still love her."_

He stared at the picture on his table. It was a picture of her and him taken at an amusement park a few months ago. In the picture she was beaming, giving a happy atmosphere around her. Quite the opposite the man beside her, who was wearing his usual scowl and not even bothering to notice the happiness that radiated from her.

The happiness that he was finally hers.

"_Or maybe you two didn't have a fight. That you tried to avoid it as much as possible. Maybe your relationship became too perfect, too disgustingly perfect that she got so sick of it and left."_

_You have no idea._

_

* * *

_

"That idiot!" the black-haired girl said, as she was fumbling with the computer wires. She gave a small shriek when sparks came from a plug.

"Stupid computer!"

She abandoned the computer on the floor and collapsed at her futon. Even after a week her apartment was still a mess. She didn't realize that she had a lot of things. Due to that there was little space to move about. But this was just still little to the irritation that was inside of her.

"I was just giving my own opinion anyway. Why does he have to get very angry about it?"

"_No she's not dead, she's gone."_

_Why would she leave him anyway? He seems okay, apart from the fact that he has a short temper. I don't think he's the type to try to hurt someone just for fun._

She paused.

_Or maybe, just maybe, she left because he doesn't realize he was hurting her at all._

_Knock knock _

_Who would want to visit me at this hour?_

_Knock knock knock_

She tried looking at the peep hole, but it was much too high for her.

"Great."

She quietly went to the kitchen and got a knife. Clutching it firmly with her right hand she went back to the living room and slowly reached for the doorknob.

"Inoue, are you there?"

_No way._

_

* * *

_

_What the hell am I doing anyway?_ He thought, knocking for the third time. _Obviously she wasn't here, last time you went it was already occupied by someone else right? _Nevertheless, he tried calling her again.

"Inoue, I-"

"There's no Inoue here."

As soon as he heard the voice he gasped.

_What the hell? Don't tell me…_

He walked two steps back as the door opened.

And there she was, clad with only a large shirt, underwear, and a knife that she held in her hand. The black-haired cashier from the music shop.

"It's just me."

* * *

_**AN:** My mind feels very tired lately. As if there was no reason to actually do something since it does not change a thing anyway. I think this is showing in this chapter. I apologize; for once again I am frying your brains._

_**AN2:** Line breaks are my worst enemy, had to succumb to actual lines instead of my usual "- - -" to break scenes. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. ):_


	3. Three

_Oh hello guys! I'm alive! It's been two years since I wrote something akin to literature (the last being Chapter Two of this story). I actually had a gist of the story written before but I lost it. Thankfully I might add, since the scenes that I remember that I wrote there don't seem to make sense to me after two years. Okay, I digress. Here you go guys. :)_

**ONCE**

* * *

**Three**

* * *

"Oh God! For the love of- what the fuck was that for?!"

"Watch your mouth you idiot!"

She throws at him a bag of peas as part of the retort. It hits his face before he catches it and gingerly places it on his bruised cheek.

"So you where the one playing those songs last night?"

He nods absently as he watches her go back to connecting the right plugs to the computer.

"And the one outside the shop?"

"Well," he starts. "She worked there for a while! So…"

She glares at the tangled wires and sighs. Suddenly she looks at him, a smirk donning her face. "Oh Lord, didn't realize you're creepy too. Figured why she must've left."

He was about to open his mouth to argue back when she shrieks.

"No!" she shouts, furiously pressing random buttons on the keyboard.

He walks toward her and takes a look at the computer screen. "Ah, the Blue Screen of Death," he says, a smug look on his face. "Serves you right for calling me a creep."

"Not helping!" she retorts, her eyes still focused on the computer screen. Without warning the screen goes blank and she groans. She puts her face in her hands, thinking of a way to get the blasted thing to work again. She can't seem to focus though, especially with his gaze boring her back.

"I know someone in town," he says.

She turns to look at him, crossing her arms.

"I'm serious. Look, clearly this thing is nearly dead. Just hand it over to me and I'll have it fixed; what's the worst that could happen?"

"It would explode in a fiery inferno?"

"Haha, very funny," he says dryly. "If it does I'll be sure to give its remains back to you."

She continues to stare at him; he does the gesture in return.

"Besides, you owe me for this." he removes the bag of peas and points at his bruised cheek.

She laughs. "Well, it's a good look on you."

He frowns, eyebrows scrunched in annoyance.

"Okay, okay I kid." she composes herself and smiles at him. "Sure, thank you."

He smiles back awkwardly then walks to the door. "Tomorrow?" he asks.

"Tomorrow's good."

* * *

He visits her at the music shop the next day. He chuckles as he observes her lifting both the monitor and the CPU. He comments on her lack of strength based on her height. He earns another bruise in return.

After they have finished loading the gear on his motorcycle he asks if she wanted to get some lunch. She looks at him, wide-eyed, clearly startled by his request. He was surprised by his sudden question as well. He was about to take it back when she smiles and says yes.

They talked about his medicinal course at the nearby university, about her job at the music shop. They kept a respectable distance when it comes to choosing their topics, careful as to not bring the conversation to something very personal; fearful for the awkwardness that might follow.

"So, do you play?" he asks, taking a bite on his hamburger.

"Piano," she answers. "My brother used to play in the orchestra. He taught me how to play when I was little." she mimics the playing gesture with her fingers.

"Used to?"

"He was about my age when he started." He looks at her with a quizzical expression on his face. She smiles at this sight and answers to clear his confusion. "He's twenty years older than me."

His eyes widened, "Twenty? That's…"

"Yeah," she chuckles. "I don't know what my parents were thinking."

He laughs. "Pray tell. My dad can be a bit loony as well."

She doesn't comment on his reply, it was not her place to divulge on his family matters. She questions on the fact that she tells hers. She quickly rewinds back to the main topic at hand before the silence looms in.

"So yeah. Piano. I still play from time to time."

He notices the change in discussion but doesn't act on it. Instead, he finishes his coffee and asks, "At the music shop?"

"It was part of the deal that I have with the owner," she grins, preparing to stand.

They were outside the café when he turns around to look at her and asks, "Will you be playing today?"

"I don't know," she replies. "Lunch break is almost over."

"C'mon," he prodded. "Besides you still owe me-"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupts. "God, it's just one little bruise. Don't be such a wimp."

He grins and leans at her direction. "I was talking about the computer," he says smugly. "And that's true, it's not that painful anyway. I can handle _two_ little bruises from a midg-"

The two bruises become three.

* * *

He was massaging his left shoulder when they got back. The music shop was empty of customers except for the two of them. One of her coworkers leaves for his lunch break when he notices that she's back from hers.

"Okay. I'll play if you play as well."

"What?!" he exclaims. "That's not fair!"

"Come on," she smiles lopsidedly. "Get your guitar."

He removes his guitar from its case, deep in thought. He looks back at her and grins.

"Why don't we play together?"

* * *

"Ready?" he asks.

She nods in answer.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

He looks at her, really looks at her. She was concentrated at the task at hand.

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

She surprises him with her voice. It was soft and welcoming.

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

Her fingers were like a ballad. Swift and graceful. He focuses back just in time for the chorus.

_Take this sinking boat_

_And point it home _

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice_

_You had the choice_

_You've made it now_

Suddenly the distance became shorter and shorter. They both stop before continuing on through the song. He turns to gaze at her; she was looking at him strangely.

"That…that was great."

She must've noticed the smug look on his face since she grins at him and says, "For a creepy stalker."

"Midget," he teases back in return. "Can I get a compliment from you without the insults right after it?"

"Nope. Never." she brings the cover of the keys back down. She observes him at the corner of his eyes. He shakes his head then proceeds to put the guitar back on its case.

"She's gonna love it," she says.

He stops and turns to look at her. He feels the distance growing larger again. His lips were downturned, for a moment she sees a sad look on his eyes. He closes them quickly and assumes his default mask of indifference before she thinks more about it.

"I'm telling you, you play this marvelous song to her you get her back," she says, trying to bring a tone of enthusiasm to her voice.

_I don't want her back._

* * *

_I've decided long ago not to finish this. Suddenly though, I stumbled upon this again by accident and just saw that there were people still following this story. I don't know these people personally but I didn't want to let them down. To the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this, I LOVE YOU._


	4. Four

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys! You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me, I was literally squealing and running around my room as I was reading every review. :))_

_Glen Hansard - Lies_

**ONCE**

* * *

**Four**

* * *

He visits her frequently, sometimes during her breaks, sometimes after work if he has classes. During the intervals of arguing and talking they would play music. Suddenly, without them even noticing, they became friends.

To him, the music was an escape; it was something he could use to forget. Forget about everything; his mistakes, his shortcomings, the people who left, the people who hurt him, the people who he has hurt. He wanted to forget about her. He wants to forget about Inoue Orihime.

To her, the music is a reminder; a reminder that this man is here not because of her but because of the woman who he has reserved these songs for. Sometimes she thinks he forgets, so she reminds him. After every song she would remind him how much Inoue would love it. He would smile solemnly and nod, as if he was also convincing himself. She wants to ask him about that sometimes.

But she thinks she knows though, or she feels like she knows.

It must be the music, they think, that brings them closer together. Their idea of closeness is a different thing. They have built a comfortable distance between each other. Like two countries separated by a sea. Neither of them dare to cross it, why would they anyway? They have no reason to do so. They have many reasons as to why they shouldn't.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun."

He inhales sharply, cold air filling his lungs. "Inoue," he breathes. He hears her shallow breathing from his phone. He found her, finally. After weeks and weeks of waiting and calling, she finally calls back. Funny how it is, funny how she calls when he stopped. Maybe that could explain the lump in his throat.

"Inoue," he starts. "W-where are you? I've been-"

"Stop," she interrupts. "Please don't say anything anymore." He hears her choke a sob. "If you do, this will be a lot harder for me to say."

He is silent, phone pressed on his ear as she continues.

"Kurosaki-kun I know what you're going to say. And I don't know if I could do that as of now. I've understood…I'm trying to understand your decisions." She inhales deeply. "So please understand when I say don't call anymore. I...I need time to sort this thing out. To sort everything out. Please don't call me; please don't try to find me anymore. I…I love you."

She hangs up before he tries to reply. But what can he say? Suddenly he feels cold. He stands rigid, gripping his phone tightly. All that he can hear now is the static coming from his phone. But he imagines that she is still on the line, hoping that she can hear the continuous whisper of apologies coming from his lips.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun."_

He remembers the exact first words she had said to him. She has heard about his mother's passing and was one of the man people who came to him to pay their respects to his mother.

"_I'm sorry about your mom Kurosaki-kun,"_ she said, looking straight at his eyes. She looked at him with pity, a copy of the many people who spoke to him about his mother that same day.

"_How did she die?" _

She sounded like a recording, the same thing. She sounded like a repeat of a whole day's tape.

Inoue Orihime was like the many he had met that day but somehow, looking at her, he feels like she understands too.

His mother was his whole world; she was the reason for the happiness he had in his life. Her death was the reason for his decision to study medicine. Her death was the reason he fell in love with Inoue Orihime.

_You're moving too fast for me_

_And I can't keep up with you._

Inour Orihime is beautiful, kind, generous and helpful. The envy of many women in the world. People love her. And he felt special knowing that she loves him. They were the perfect couple, that's what they said. The Jock and the School Idol. The King and Queen of Karakura High. For two years he has been living up to people's expectations, including Inoue's. It was a secret he unwillingly kept, especially from her.

_Maybe if you slow down for me,_

_I can see you're only telling lies, lies, lies,_

She loves him, she keeps on telling him and more than often he tells her-and himself-that he loves her too.

_Breaking us down with your lies, lies, lies._

He thought he loved her, that's what he thought, and it gives him great guilt that she doesn't know.

_When will you learn?_

Or maybe she knows. Maybe she has known for a long time.

_So plant the thought and watch it grow_

_Wind it up and let it go_

So she left.

* * *

He comes back to the music shop after a week of being absent. And she was surprised, honestly. She thought he wouldn't go back again when he didn't come last week. For the remaining days that went she kept on convincing herself that he might have found Inoue Orihime again. That he has no reason to come back anymore. Her heart strangely felt heavy every time she thought of it but she knows it's for the best.

Now that she saw him again her heart suddenly felt lighter. She ignored this feeling, willing all her attention to him and said, "She still not here."

He looked down at his feet. "I know," he said, putting his hands on his pockets. "She called me a week ago."

She narrowed her eyes, but kept silent so he continued.

"She said she needed some space, that I should stop trying to find her," he raises his head to look at her.

Her purple eyes were cast downward, her lips in a frown. She understands the need to get away, the need to get away from the people she has disappointed but she loves so dearly anyway. But why would she leave? Clearly this is a man who loves her and she loved him back. Why would she give it up and leave him?

_Aren't you doing the same?_

_"Or maybe you two didn't have a fight. That you tried to avoid it as much as possible. Maybe your relationship became too perfect, too disgustingly perfect that she got so sick of it and left."_

She understood, oh she understood clearly Inoue Orihime's actions.

"Aren't you gonna ask?"

She snaps her head to glance at him, her eyebrows raised in surprice.

"I meant, you look like you have something that you want to say," he mutters, scratching the back of his head.

She shakes her head and answers softly. "If I ask, will you answer? It's your problem; I have no right to know. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk…talk to me."

He smiles at her, really smiles, and that surprises her. She decides that she likes his smile.

She smiles back and he is relieved. For rest of his visit she doesn't ask anything about it. And for this he is grateful.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I've never really been active on FF so I want to ask you guys about replying to reviews. Does it annoy you if the authors send you a thank you message for your review? 'Cause I'm not really sure about the etiquette around here and I don't want to bother you guys with messages like these._

_Also, I've already finished writing the first draft on the remaining chapters (Hooray!) I'm really nervous to post the remaining chapters though; some of you guys might not like it. D:_


	5. Five

_Sorry for the short hiatus guys! I'm really nervous as to what you all might think about this chapter, I won't say anything about it, and I think you all might notice it as you read on. On the plus side, check out the cover I drew for the fic! Thank you once again for the reviews, follows and favorites! :)_

_Glen Hansard – When Your Mind's Made Up_

_Alexi Murdoch – Through the Dark_

* * *

**ONCE**

* * *

**Five**

_Ring ring_

"Mmm…"

_Ring ring ring_

"Mmmpph."

_Ring ring ring-_

"Hello?" she answers, irritated by the sudden wake up call. She stiffens as soon as she hears his voice. "What are you doing?" she asks, sitting up. "I told you I'll call you didn't I?"

A pause, her eyes widen. "No…don't. Please. I-I just need time to think. Listen, I'll call you when I want to talk okay?" She closes her eyes. "But I don't Renji," she whispers sadly, ending the call.

She sighs, curling herself into a ball. She can feel everything coming back to haunt her again. She stayed that way for a few minutes until she hears knocking from her front door. She snaps her head up, then slowly gets up and makes her way to the door. She doesn't open it immediately, and holds her breath as she slowly reaches for the doorknob to open it.

"Hey."

She releases the breath that she has been holding.

"Ryoko…"

"I just came here to give you your mail," Ryoko said, separating the envelopes, she pauses and looks at her. "You alright?"

"Um…yes. Of course," she lied, taking her mail from Ryoko's hands. "Thank you."

Ryoko gives her a small smile before she busies herself with her mail. She looks at Ryoko, who was looking thoroughly through her mail, brows furrowed in concentration. Ryoko sighs sadly after a long moment.

"Why do you do that?" she blurts out suddenly-earning a questioning look from Ryoko. "Uh, I mean…your mail."

Ryoko looks at her mail before she realizes what she meant. "Oh, I…I'm sorry is it bothering you?"

"No, not at all," she replies. "It's just that you're always the first to get the mail and you just looked disappointed after taking a look at it."

"Oh, I see," Ryoko says, glancing at her mail again. "I guess it's because I'm still waiting for an important letter."

"From whom?"

"A friend."

* * *

"As your friend I demand to get her number!"

"No," he said, securing the CPU and monitor into his motorcycle.

"Oh, come on!" Keigo whines. "So this is what I get for fixing a pretty girl's computer?"

"How do you know that she's pretty?!" he replies, narrowing his eyes at Keigo.

Keigo gives him a huge silly grin, "Well, judging from what you just said it seems like it's true."

His eyes widened and his face reddens. He shoves a laughing Keigo and was about to retort when his phone rings.

"Ooh! Is it her? Is it her? Is it her?" Keigo speaks excitedly, nearing him. He roughly pushes him away.

"Even if it is her I won't tell, you idiot," he said, reaching for his pocket.

"Don't be like that!" Keigo pouts. "I just want to hear her sweet voice!"

"SOOOONNNN!"

He pulls the cellphone back before pushing it on his ear and yells, "Dad!" He looks around, covering his mouth and receiver with his hand. "I'm outside! Can you just call later?" He hissed.

"Ouch son, is it that bad for me to show my concern and love for you?"

He elbows Keigo, who was snickering, on the ribs before answering. "With you? Yes!"

Isshin laughs. "Your sisters have been annoying the hell out of me this week, telling me to call you."

He goes silent, lips curling downward, eyes guilty.

Isshin notices the silence and continues. "I know it isn't June yet but you haven't visited her in a while."

"I…I know dad. I'm just busy."

"I see," Isshin replies. "Your sisters are just worried that's all."

He chuckles mirthlessly. "Don't they always? I'll come visit okay? Just not now."

He feels his father's tone changing. "Well…you better!" Isshin laughs again. "Yuzu and Karin might just drag you back here if you don't!"

He is thankful for his father's change in demeanor until Isshin asks: "So, how are things there with Inoue?"

"It's…" he hesitates for a second before continuing. "It's fine dad. We're fine."

Keigo was staring at him when he finishes his phone conversation.

"What?" he asks.

"He doesn't know does he?"

* * *

"Nii-sama."

She looks at her brother, clearly surprised. She shifts uncomfortably behind the glass drawers she has been cleaning.

"Did Renji send you?"

"No," he replies, raising a delicate eyebrow.

She looks away, of course Renji couldn't. This was her brother she's talking about. She scolds herself for her mistake.

"Hisana is requesting for you to come back."

She whips her head back to her brother and sees a flicker of sadness pass his eyes before he gives his attention back to her.

"Is she okay?" she asks, worried.

"I suggest you visit her tonight to see for yourself," he says flatly. His tone softens, "she is worried for you."

She gives him a nod, understanding. "I'll visit, Nii-sama."

Byakuya gives her a curt nod and turns to leave. "I expect that you do."

"Nii-sama?"

He turns to her slightly, eyes expectant.

She laces her fingers together and meets her brother's gaze cautiously. "Thank you," she said, a small smile forming at her lips. "For coming."

Byakuya's hard stare softens slightly but he says nothing as he leaves the music shop.

* * *

"Abarai?"

Renji turns to the source of the voice.

"Kazuhiko," he breathes.

Renji sees Ryoko just a few feet from him, his eyes wide in surprise. Ryoko was a similar mask of astonishment; she looks away, closing her eyes. After a moment she faces him again, this time she was looking at him intently.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, then her eyes widen in understanding. "Oh. I see."

Renji nears her. "Kazuhiko, have you seen her? She hasn't been answering-"

"She's at work Abarai," Ryoko interrupts, eyes downcast. "I won't be able to help at the moment. I need to go somewhere." She turns to leave until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She stiffens, struggling not to turn around.

Renji notices her discomfort and withdraws his hand immediately. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to say goodbye."

* * *

She was distracted the whole time during lunch. He wonders if it was because of the call she received when he just came in the shop or because he told her about him going to Karakura to visit his family. Her movements were peculiar and the music doesn't flow perfectly as it used to do. He stops playing abruptly and gains her attention.

"You alright?" he asks, worry evident in his voice.

She looks at anywhere but him, shaking her head. "Yes."

She knows that he doesn't believe what she said but he doesn't act on it. He was starting to tell her about her computer when she quickly asks about accompanying her to the bus stop. He was silent and looks at her with a questioning gaze. She finally looks at him, her gaze determined but sad. His eyes lands on her downturned lips and suddenly he just wants her to smile.

Anything to make her smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the company. Needed it."

They were silent the whole time during their walk. She finally breaks the silence when they reach the bus stop. The land they stand on grew farther, the waves getting higher. And he just feels like he was being swallowed by the ocean. He can feel his chest constricting and it was getting hard to breathe.

"So…this is it huh?" he smiles awkwardly, his gaze passing the large bag then to her.

_So, if you ever want something_

_And you call, call_

_Then I'll come running_

_To fight, and I'll be at your door_

_When there's nothing worth running for _

"Are you getting sappy with me?" she smiles but it felt more like a cringe. "I won't be long you know…maybe a night…a week…I don't know. But I won't be long."

She adjusts the straps of her large shoulder bag, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I just have some responsibilities to take care of. Besides," she said, playfully hitting his arm. "I still need to get back my computer from you."

He grins. "Don't worry; it's not going to die when I'm around. Unlike with a certain midget."

Their chuckling subsided when they hear the sound of the bus's engine. She turns to the bus's doors as it opens. She gives him on last look, one last breath of the town's air and drags her feet towards the bus.

_When your mind's made up_

_There's no point trying to change it_

"Stay."

She stops and her head turns to see his hand holding hers. She looks at him, sadness and hesitation now evident on her face.

"I have to go now."

_When your mind's made up_

_There's no point even talking_

He was looking at her, eyes desperate, his hand grasping hers firmly.

"Stay the night."

_When your mind's made up_

_There's no point trying to fight it_

She didn't want to let go.

Slowly she reaches for his warm hands and untangles her fingers from his. Her hands became cold immediately. She quickly walks inside the bus and doesn't look at him as it speeds by.

He stays at the bus stop for a while, eyes still looking at the direction where her bus has left. Finally he turns around to walk home, absently rubbing his hands where it became cold.

_So, if you ever want something_

_And you call, call_

_Then I'll come running_

* * *

Renji wakes up to cold and the echoes of footsteps. He stands from his previous sitting position, stretching his arms and blinking his eyes awake. He hears the footsteps end and turns to see Ryoko.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asks, the same question from earlier.

Renji is quiet, only observing her. Ryoko's face was pale from the cold, her nose red, and her turquoise eyes bloodshot, tears falling from it. She notices Renji's scrutinizing her and looks away, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's two am, why are you still here?" she said, composing herself. She sounded tired.

Renji slowly walks to her, she stiffens and backs away. He stops, sighing. "How was it?"

"What?"

He looks at her. "Saying goodbye."

"It went well," she said, her voice quivering.

"Then why are you crying?"

She glares at him, narrowing her eyes. "It's none of your business." She lowers her head and walks to try to get past him. Renji blocks her way and gains back her attention.

"What do you mean 'It's none of my business?'" Renji counters, his voice challenging."I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Well if you really are my friend you would write back!" she yells, tears filling her eyes. Renji falls silent, his eyes wide.

"I've been waiting for your letters," she speaks through the wind. "I thought you'll notice that I don't write to you anymore. But I guess I was just stupid enough to think that you cared." She blinks away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, takes a ragged breath and goes past his unmoving figure.

"I don't know why I didn't write back Ryoko," Renji said in a low voice, turning around. "Reading your letters, you sounded so happy." He slowly closes his eyes, eyebrows scrunched together. "I couldn't seem to bother you with my problems."

Renji raises his head and meets Ryoko's figure. She has stopped walking, her back still facing him.

"You're such an idiot Renji," she muttered, shifting to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't mind at all if you did. I am your friend after all."

_Someone reaching for me now_

_Through the dark, reaching for me now_

Renji nears her, slowly but more confident than a while back. "Then I won't be burdened at all when you tell me yours." He stops when they were only a foot apart. "What happened?"

There was a long silence. Finally, she whispers.

"We broke up."

Ryoko crumbles; she leans on her door and slowly falls to the floor. She hugs her knees tightly, shoulders shaking. Renji covers the remaining distance to her and brings her in his arms. Ryoko's crying intensified, she unfurls herself and hugs back Renji, her face pressed against his chest. He whispers soothing words to her ear, his apologies mixed with it.

_You need someone to hear you when you sigh_

_Someone to wipe away those tears you cry_

_Someone to hold you beneath the darkened sky_

_Someone to love you more than I_

"It's always so hard to say goodbye," he said.

"Is that why you're here?" she asks between hiccups.

Renji paused, removing his arm from Ryoko. He reaches inside his pocket until he felt the small box.

_I love you girl,_

_I love you more than I can say_

_Even with my heart in the way_

"…I guess so."

They stayed that way for a long time, Renji's right arm encircling Ryoko's shoulders, her head rested on his. By dusk they were still outside, leaning on Ryoko's apartment door, watching the sun rise.

"I'm sorry Ryoko."

"For what?"

He turns to her. "For not writing back, for not being there when you needed me."

She meets his gaze then turns to look at the sky as it turns to morning.

"Well thank you," she speaks after a while of comfortable silence.

His face became a mask of confusion, but turns back to look at the sky. "For what?"

"For being here now."

* * *

_**AN:**__ I was really nervous in putting an OC here, since I know (from experience) that not a lot of people like OCs. Especially when they are put into a relationship (friendly and especially romantically) to actual characters. I would understand if you all feel iffy about Ryoko, but to those who are interested on what she might look like I've posted a character sheet of her on my DA (just check it out on the link at my profile). Thanks for reading once again. :)_


End file.
